


kitten

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Doggy Style, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Neko Ciel Phantomhive, Pregnant Ciel Phantomhive, Smut, Vampire Sebastian Michaelis, a little bit blood drinking, cat hybrid Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Sebastian is a vampire lord who has a cute little neko as a pet. He loves him a lot, he loves him so much that he even impregnated him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	kitten

It was already late at night when Sebastian sat at the large table in his library with a half-empty wine glass and thoughtfully looked through a few papers. He only wore a pair of long black silk pants and a matching open bathrobe. He hadn't been able to sleep, sleep never wanted to come at this time, so he kept himself busy. It was difficult for him to adjust his day-night rhythm, so he couldn't focus right now. Which was why he didn't notice the quiet steps that came towards him. He only noticed Ciel when he heard him purr and felt him between his legs. Sebastian leaned back in surprise and looked under the table. Ciel knelt in front of him on the floor and nuzzled his head against the erection that formed in Sebastian's pants while he kneaded Sebastian's balls with his hands. He was wearing the white shirt Sebastian had thrown on the bedroom floor a few hours earlier. Of course, it was much too big for him and it slipped down his shoulders. The sight was adorable. 

Sebastian dropped a hand and pet Ciel's hair and his fluffy ears. "My precious kitten, can't you sleep?", he wanted to know. Ciel looked up at him and pouted. "I could sleep. But then I woke up thinking I was sick and I was alone. Because you went away.”, he hissed offended. Sebastian's expression softened. He could tell from Ciel's tone of voice that he had been insecure when he woke up alone. He reached under the table and lifted Ciel onto his lap. “Please forgive me, my darling. Are you still feeling sick?”, he muttered worried. Ciel shook his head and nestled his cheek into Sebastian's palm. Sebastian's free hand automatically moved to Ciel's stomach. Although the baby was so small that it barely bulged Ciel's belly, Sebastian could feel its presence. A vampire could always feel things like that. Ciel leaned into his touches and dropped himself against Sebastian's chest. Purring louder, he snuggled against him and kneaded the edges of Sebastian's bathrobe. “Come back to bed. I want to be with you. I want you to take me.", Ciel begged. Sebastian had to keep from laughing. Ciel often tended to change his mood quickly and in any case he was just cute when he wanted something from Sebastian. Especially when it was sex. 

Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style back to their bedroom and laid him down on the king-size bed. The moonlight fell through a crack in the curtain and illuminated Ciel's body just perfectly. Ciel's tail wippeded back and forth excitedly while Sebastian undressed in front of him and he stretched out his arms to him. Sebastian let himself sink into the embrace and kissed Ciel. His kitten's lips were so soft and warm. He had a cute cherry mouth that Sebastian could never get enough of. When Sebastian pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth, he was greeted by even more warmth. From his perspective, Ciel was a walking heater and it felt really good to let his warmth soothe him. In general, Ciel's mere presence soothed Sebastian a lot. No matter how stubborn or moody Ciel was, whether he pouted or cried, the little cat just made Sebastian happy and he wanted to give Ciel such happiness back. How exactly he should do that he had unfortunately not known for a long time and for lack of other ideas he had simply showered his pet with gifts until Ciel had yelled at him crying that he only wanted his attention and affection. Since then Sebastian had limited the presents and had practiced extensively in letting Ciel know through words, gestures and touches how much he meant to him. 

Ciel tugged impatiently at Sebastian's hair and hands and meowed longingly. When Sebastian ran a hand to Ciel's butt, he found that he was already wet with arousal. Sebastian let go of Ciel's lips and kissed down his bite-adorned neck. Again and again he paused at a spot and sucked on Ciel's soft skin to create hickeys and to hear Ciel moan. He slipped a finger into Ciel as he got to his nipples. Ciel's chest was still flat and when Sebastian sucked on Ciel's nipple, he tasted no milk. Once Ciel's pregnancy progressed, both would change. Nonetheless, Sebastian circled around Ciels sensitive, pink nipples with his tongue and sucked on them. Ciel's loud moans and meows and the way he stretched and arched his back comfortably under Sebastian and couldn't stop purring was just heavenly. Sebastian pushed a second finger into Ciel and repeated the whole process with his other nipple. 

As soon as he found that Ciel was sufficiently prepared, he withdrew his fingers and smeared Ciel's slick onto his cock. Then he slid his hands in the back of Ciel's knees and held them apart so that he could easily push into his kitten. Ciel buried his claws in the covers and arched his back. A high pitched meow rose from his throat as Sebastian slowly pushed himself into him. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he watched Ciel's expression testify to the pleasure he was feeling. Ciel's eyes were veiled with lust and a few tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He often cried a bit when Sebastian made love to him and at the beginning it had shocked Sebastian because he thought it was a sign that Ciel was in pain or didn't want it, but that wasn't true. It was more like tears of joy, Ciel loved the feeling, even when Sebastian had taken his virginity he had loved it. Sebastian leaned down and licked a tear that ran down Ciel's cheek away.

Ciel immediately took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck and kiss him. Sebastian moved closer to him by sinking completely onto Ciel and instead grabbing him by the hips. Ciel liked to let him hold him tight. He enjoyed relaxing completely under Sebastian and letting him manhandle as needed. And Sebastian was only too happy to spoil Ciel, in whatever way, especially when it came to giving the little pillow princess pleasure. As Ciel scratched his back, Sebastian started pulling his cock halfway out and then thrusting back into Ciel. At first his pace was slow but he accelerated it more and more. 

Ciel was about to orgasm when Sebastian changed his mind and flipped him over. An unwilling meow left Ciel's throat, but he nonetheless stood up on his hands and knees like a good boy and began to purr again when Sebastian held him tightly by the hips and started over. Ciel kneaded the duvet and pushed himself towards Sebastian so that he could take him better. His cheeks were flushed and he kept gasping for air as Sebastian hit the best spots every time. After a while Sebastian wrapped one arm around Ciel's waist and the other around Ciel's shoulders and lifted him up so Ciel's back leaned against Sebastian's chest. "My beloved kitten, cum for me.", he whispered into Ciel's ear, who immediately obeyed the request. Ciel meowed loudly and leaned back his head as he shuddered and came. Sebastian filled him with his semen and bit into his nicely presented throat. Ciel smiled happily and placed one hand on Sebastian's cheek, the other on the arm that was still wrapped around his waist. Sebastian only allowed himself a few sips of Ciel's sweet blood. It tasted delicious, but Sebastian didn't want to strain Ciel's body, especially not while he was pregnant. So he quickly forced himself to let go of the punctures his teeth had left in the soft skin.

Sebastian sank into bed with Ciel in his arms and pulled the covers over them both. Ciel purred and snuggled up against him contentedly, his cheek resting on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian licked the last few drops of blood from Ciel's neck and covered his face with kisses. His arms wrapped themselves around Ciel's body, holding him tight, protecting him. "I love you, Bastian.", Ciel mumbled sleepily and giggled when Sebastian rubbed his nose against his soft cat ears. “I love you too, my sweet kitten. Good night.“, Sebastian replied, kissed Ciel on the forehead and placed a hand on Ciel's belly while Ciel fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
